Memori
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Gumi hanya ingin memformat memorinya. Request theo573! RnR, please!


**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

 **"Memori"**

 **By :** **Yagitarou** **Arisa**

 **VY2/Yuuma** © **Bplast** **Ltd**.

 **Gumi** © **Internet** **Co**.

 **Request** **dari** **theo573!~**

 **ENJOY!~**

.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut sewarna klorofil itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah perpustakaan sekolah. Satu telepon genggam di tangan berikut dengan sebuah kabel data berwarna hijau cerah.

Dia mendorong pintu perpustakaan dan masuk ke dalamnya dengan pelan setelah mendapat satu delikan sinis dan pustakawati yang sedang menomori buku. Dia melangkah ke bagian belakang perpustakaan, dimana buku-buku tua dan rusak disimpan. Gadis itu menyapukan pandangannya ke setiap koridor yang ada dan sosok pemuda yang dicarinya ditemukan sedang duduk di salah satu meja baca bersama dengan sebuah komputer jinjing. Telinga pemuda itu disumpal oleh _headphone_ besar dan jari-jarinya lincah menari di atas papan _keyboard_.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil saat melihat itu. Ya, pemuda itu nampaknya belum berubah.

Dia memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah pemuda dengan rambut sewarna daging ikan tuna tersebut.

"Yuuma. Hei, Yuuma." Gadis itu mengguncang lengan pemuda yang dipanggilnya Yuuma itu. Netra zamrud Yuuma bergulir menatap manik hijau daun gadis itu.

"Oh, hai, Nakajima."

Dingin. Nada bicara Yuuma sudah berubah rupanya.

"Sedang mengerjakan tugas?" Gadis bernama lengkap Nakajima Gumi itu bertanya, berbasa-basi.

Satu alis Yuuma terangkat. "Kelihatannya?"

Gumi tersenyum miris, nada bicara yang dilontarkan Yuuma padanya membuat hatinya teriris.

Jika saja dia tak melakukan hal itu padanya beberapa bulan lalu, bukankah ia akan baik-baik saja dengan pemuda jangkung itu?

"Ikut format memori, dong." Gumi menyodorkan ponselnya yang sudah tersambung dengan kabel data.

Yuuma mendengus dan menghentikan jarinya yang sedari tadi bergerak mengetik proposal klubnya.

"Letakkan saja dulu di situ. Sebentar lagi kukerjakan." ucap Yuuma sambil menunjuk daerah kosong di mejanya dengan matanya. Gumi meletakkan ponselnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, Yuuma, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Aria- _san_? Kalian baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Retoris.

Iya, Gumi tahu. Memang seharusnya Gumi tak menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu. Pertanyaan konyol seperti sudah membuat tenggorokannya tegang dan jantungnya berdesir luas biasa.

"Baik." Yuuma menjawab singkat.

"Ohh, baguslah. Kau dan Aria- _san_ memang cocok, sih."

Gumi memaksakan dirinya itu tersenyum meski hatinya sakit luar biasa.

"Setidaknya, Aria tidak munafik sepertimu."

Yuuma menabur garam di atas luka Gumi. Pedih. Pedih sekali. Gumi hanya bisa tersenyum sekarang. Ini karma yang diterimanya dan dia harus menjalankannya dengan lapang dada.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Gakupo?" Yuuma bertanya, membuat Gumi tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"A-aku dan dia sudah putus."

Yuuma tertawa terbahak sampai pustawati menegurnya dari meja depan.

"Apa dia menemukan kebusukanmu atau semacamnya? Si Gakupo itu pandai juga rupanya, hahaha!"

Sudah cukup!

Gumi merengut lengan kemeja Yuuma dan meremasnya kuat-kuat. Lensa kacamata berbingkai merah yang dikenakannya sudah berembun dan sesak menghinggapi dadanya.

Sudut mata Gumi tergenang air mata yang siap meleleh kapan saja. Dia dihancurkan Yuuma dengan kata-katanya yang dingin nan menusuk itu. Ini memang salahnya dan Gumi memang harus menerima hukumannya. Seharusnya, dia tak perlu merasa kesakitan seperti ini? Bukankah rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Yuuma saat melihatnya bercumbu dengan Gakupo di sudut kelas setelah kegiatan klub terasa lebih sakit?

"Format saja memoriku." kata Gumi dengan suara yang bergetar hebat.

"Dengan apa?"

"Jangan bodoh, format saja!"

Gumi meremas ujung roknya dan melepas kacamatanya sementara Yuuma sibuk dengan komputer jinjingnya lagi. Tangannya bergerak mencari penyimpanan eksternal Gumi lalu mengkliknya untuk melihat isinya.

Ada sebuah folder di sana yang diberi judul 'Pain' dan berisi ratusan file berformat (.jpeg). Iseng, Yuuma membukanya. Ah, isinya potret mereka berdua semasa berpacaran dua tahun lamanya, foto mereka saat pertama kali kencan saat kelas satu SMA dan lain sebagainya. Yuuma mengeraskan rahangnya, berani sekali gadis ini masih menyimpan foto mereka berdua setelah dia jadian bahkan putus dari Gakupo, sahabatnya. Yuuma menekan tombol kembali dan mengklik pilihan format. Satu _tab_ pun berisi proses pengosongan memori pun muncul setelah Yuuma menyetujui resiko dari pengosongan memori.

"Bisakah kau memformat memoriku?" tanya Gumi sedih.

"Sedang dalam proses. Sabar."

Gumi menggeleng lemah. "Bukan memori yang itu tapi yang ini," Gumi menunjuk kepalanya. "Memori di sini sangat menyakitkan, Yuuma. Ada banyak tentang kenangan kita dan aku mau itu terhapus selamanya. Bukankah kau sudah bahagia dengan Aria? Aku tidak mau memikirkanmu terus-menerus."

Yuuma mendengus dan menyeringai sinis. "Iya, aku bahagia dengan Aria," ucap Yuuma sambil mencabut kabel data Gumi dari komputer jinjingnya, "dan aku rasa kau berhak merasakan sakit itu, Nakajima. Ratu tega sepertimu pantas menerima sakit hati seperti yang pernah kurasakan."

Yuuma menutup komputer jinjingnya dan bangkit berdiri. "Memorimu akan ada di sana selamanya. Aku permisi."

Yuuma pergi tanpa berpaling, membiarkan gadis berambut hijau itu menangis terisak dalam diam di meja baca perpustakaan yang sepi.

.

.

.

 **The** **End**

.

.

.

 **Yagi's** **Note :**

Halo!~ Arisa balik lagi dengan ficlet romance! Akhir-akhir saya ketagihan bikin oneshot pendek genre romance, hwahahaha /plak

Kali ini requestan dari theo573. Tapi Theo-san, maafin sayaa! Harusnya ini Yuuma x IA x Gumi dan berakhir dengan YuuIA dan Gumi yang bahagia. Ini mah tragedi! Tragediii! /oi

Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf sama theo573 karena rekuesannya malah nggak sesuai /bungkuk/

... Dan saya baru sadar kalo Gumi belum pernah bahagia di setiap fanfik saya yang pake karakter dia /dihajar GumiFC/

.

.

.

 **Omake**

.

.

.

Gakupo memijit keningnya frustrasi. Lagi-lagi surat tanpa nama pengirim yang ditulis dengan tinta merah itu menyambangi meja di markasnya.

Surat yang berisi sejenis prosa lama yang ditulis indah di atas kertas putih sudah selalu menjadi kertas wajib yang ada di meja Gakupo selain folder-folder berisi rincian kasus dan penyelidikan selama setengah tahun terakhir.

Gakupo mengambil ponselnya dan menekan satu nomor yang terakhir diteleponnya.

"Yo, Yuuma, apa kau dapat kertas itu lagi?" tanya Gakupo tanpa basa-basi setelah panggilan diangkat.

["Yup. Sekarang, Aria pun mendapatkannya. Kurasa ini bukan perbuatan iseng penggemar rahasia atau semacamnya. Ini ancaman, bukan?"]

Gakupo tanpa sadar mengangguk. "Sepertinya kau benar. Aku akan mencari tahu soal prosa ini dulu. Oh-akh!"

Tangan Gakupo tak sengaja menyenggol tumpukan berkas di atas mejanya dan membuatnya jatuh berserak. Gakupo mendecak dan meletakkan ponselnya.

Dia mengambil berkas-berkas tersebut secara asal. Satu berkas daftar pencarian orang hilang menyembul keluar. Gakupo menarik berkas tersebut dan membacanya. Manik violetnya membulat tak percaya begitu matanya menangkap satu nama yang pernah singgah di hatinya saat dia duduk di bangku SMA dulu. Dia menyambar ponselnya dan meletakkannya di depan telinganya.

"Yuuma? Kau masih ada di sana?"

["Uh, iya, ada apa?"]

"Gumi. Nakajima Gumi, kau kenal dia, 'kan? Dia hilang?"

Terdengar tawa Yuuma di sebrang sana.

["Kau masa' tidak tahu status mantanmu sendiri sih? Dia, 'kan, sudah masuk DPO sejak empat tahun yang lalu..."]

Yuuma menjeda kalimatnya dan terdengar bunyi krasak-krusuk yang heboh.

"Yuuma?"

Gakupo menunggu jawaban dari sahabatnya itu. "Yuuma? Hei, kau masih ada di sana?"

"Halo, Gaku- _kun_."

Gakupo membeku seketika. Ponsel di telinganya meluncur bebas dari tangannya. Rambut di tengkuk Gakupo meremang dan dingin merayapi punggungnya.

... Yang tadi itu bukan Gumi, 'kan?

.

.

.

 **Truely** **End** **(and** **why** **I'm** **still** **adding** **some** **crime** **in** **romance** **ficlet?!** **Bash** **me,** **huft)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kambing, maksudnya, Yagitarou Arisa, out!**


End file.
